Ultimate Spiderman AU Nova
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: AU What if Nova is a girl? See what happens!
1. Chapter 1

_Ultimate spider man AU What if Sam Alexander aka Nova was a girl? Ever wonder well you find out!_

chapter 1

Spiderman met new heroes. White tiger, Iron fist, Power man, and Nova. To his surprise Nova is a girl. "You got a problem with me being a girl?" she demanded.

"No," Spiderman answered.

She nodded as if to affirm something. But she thought he was kinda cute.

Soon awhile later they met at school. "Ava Ayala," A girl said.

"Daniel Rand." Another said.

"Luke Cage," Said another.

"Samantha Alexander." Said the other girl. Her bright green eyes burned through Peter and marked his heart. She was lovely.

He recognized them as the heroes he met earlier. Soon when heard Flash in the locker he thought he could get use to this.

Now his friends are living at his house. "So Samantha she was the girl you were telling me about. She's very lovely." Aunt may said.

"You were talking about me?" Samantha asked him.

"Uh... uh," Peter stuttered.

"Yes he goes on about your big green eyes, pretty smile, dark hair, and most amazing personality." Aunt may said.

Peter blushed. Samantha giggled.

Spiderman met Nova' other team the guardians of the galaxy. She chose to go with them. But after awhile something felt out of place for her.

"Hey you okay kid?" Rocket asked.

"Yeah," She answered.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"I agree with Groot." Rocket said. "Something is bothering you."

"I guess I just miss my other friends. Danny, Like, Ava and Peter. All great friends and heroes." She said.

"I'd figure you'd miss them." Star-lord told her.

"Yeah Spiderman he's cool which one is he? Luke, Danny or Peter?' Gamora asked.

"Peter," Nova said.

"He's tough knows how to fight." Drax said.

"Yeah, he's also funny, very smart I can tell when I see his report card, he's nice, those blue eyes, that light brown hair, he's caring and he has one of biggest hearts I have ever come to know." Nova said.

"Ooh you like-like him!" Rocket said laughing.

"I am Groot!" Groot said.

"Rocket you heard Groot don't tease her." Star-lard said.

"Well Rocket's right I've had the biggest crush on him since the day I met him. I doubt he likes me that much but I feel out of place. Just miss them especially him." Nova said.

"If you'd rather be on Earth with them we won't stop you." Star-lord said.

"Really I can go back?" Nova said.

"Yes sometimes you have to but other's before yourself." Drax said. Gamora agreed.

"Keep an eye the kid. Something tells me you two belong together." Rocket said and Groot nodded.

"You guys are the best!" Nova said and headed for earth.

Boy were they glad to see her especially Peter.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Samantha's birthday was coming up and Peter wanted to get her something specail. He saw a locket at the jewelry store he knew that would be perfect. He had it engraved. It had Samantha's name on it and Peter's on it. He put a picture of them in it. He wrapped it up.

Everyone was celebrating Samantha's birthday. The cake was her favorite chocolate. Everyone gave her presents. Luke gave her a nice new shirt. Danny gave her a new phone case. Ava gave her a friendship bracelet. Peter came up gave her present. She opened it and saw the locket. "Oh Peter it's beautiful!" She said.

He helped her put it on. "Thank you Peter." She said.

"You're welcome Samantha." Peter told her.

Samantha always wore the locket. She her old team a couple of times. Suddenly one day when she was helping her old team with Spiderman her locket came off. She just now noticed it. "My locket!" She said.

"Don't worry we'll find it." Peter told her.

The escaped Titus picked up the locket. He opened it he saw the picture inside. He hacked the S.H.E.I.L.D database. He found what he was looking for. He was going to get that helmet from Samantha no matter what.

Peter tried to console her about the locket. So did the others. "Don't worry everything will be fine." Peter said.

"Yes the important thing is that you and Peter are not hurt." Ava said.

Samantha smiled. "Thank you all of you." Samantha said.

Titus arrived on earth and took Peter in the middle of the night. Samantha came in the morning to Peter's house. "Well hello, Samantha." Aunt May said.

"I'm here to see Peter is he home?" Samantha asked.

"I bet he's still in bed or maybe he's.." Aunt May said.

"He's what?" Samantha asked.

"Samantha do you know that Peter is?" Aunt May asked.

"Spiderman yes known for along time. In fact I'm hero myself, Nova." Samantha said.

"I've know that you and your friends were heroes all this time and about S.H.E.I.L.D." Aunt May said.

Samantha and Aunt May went into Peter's room it was a mess! Peter wasn't there. Samantha spotted something. "Where's Peter?!" Aunt May said.

Samantha picked it up. "Don't worry May we'll find Peter trust me." Samantha said.

At S.H.E.I.L.D Samantha and the others looked at the device. They didn't know what it was. Suddenly an image of Titus appeared. "Titus what do you want?" Nova said.

"Simple I tell you but first do you recognize him?" Titus said and Peter was shown being held hostage.

"PETER!" Nova said.

"Give me the helmet and you him will go away unharmed. If you don't he'll be killed. You have 3 days." Titus said.

Nova didn't what to do. Then she had an idea. She got out her specail communicator she used to communicate with the guardians of the galaxy.

"Hey there Nova. What's up girl?" Rocket said.

"Rocket, where are the others?" Nova asked. "I need to talk to all of you."

Rocket called the rest of them over. "What is it Nova?" Star-lord asked

"Yes what's wrong?" Drax asked.

"Did something happen?" Gamora asked.

"I am Groot!" Groot said.

"Yes something is wrong Peter Parker aka Spiderman has been kidnapped by Titus. He told me if I don't give him my Nova helmet he'll kill him. If that happens I'll never forgive myself." She said.

"We'll help you rescue him so hang tight." Star lord said.

"We only have 3 days." Nov a said.

"We'll be there as fast as we can okay?" Star-lord said.

"Okay see you soon." Nova said.

Aunt may was really worried. "Don't worried May me and the guardians will save Peter I promise. We're going to try." Nova said.

"Please bring him home alive." Aunt may said.

"We'll do our best." Star-lord said.

They took off to save Peter. They saw Titus' ship. "Let's go." Star-lord said.

They infiltrated the ship. Nova, Rocket and Groot broke into the brig and freed Peter. "Samantha!" He said and hugged her.

"Come suite up and help us." Nova said.

The fight was on. Spiderman was hurt. "Ow my leg." He said. They captured Titus and he was locked up tight.

"We'll go back to earth and have a doctor look at your leg." Nova said.

"Yes and this is yours." Spiderman said handing over the locket.

"My locket. But I am more happy that you're okay." Nova said.

Spiderman has broken leg. Aunt May was happy to see him alive. "I'm sorry about his leg." Samantha said.

"Well I'm happy that you brought him back home alive." Aunt may said.

The two went out on a date 5 weeks later. They had been dating 4 years.

They were now Ultimate Spiderman and Ultimate Nova they were in college. It has been 7 years since they started dating and now were college graduates. They were working for S.H.E.I.L.D no less. Pretty cool.

Peter and Samantha really loved each other. Peter picked out a ring. Samantha was brushing her hair she had a date with Peter. He picked her up and they went to the restaurant. Then after dessert came out Peter pulled out the ring. "Samantha Alexander will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes!" She said.

Everyone clapped.

Samantha and Peter kissed. Everyone at S.H.E.I.L.D heard and congratulated them. They were wondering when the wedding was.

"We still have to plan it." Peter said.

Aunt May heard about it too and she was happy.

The guardians were happy too. They told them they hope those two have long happy life together.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Peter and Samantha were planning the wedding. They wanted things to be just right. They had almost everything figured out. Samantha chose Ava to be her maid of honor and Mary Jane as a brides maid. Peter made Danny his best man and Flash, Luke and Harry his groomsmen.

Things were hectic. They were trying to get everything ready. They still had to pick out rings and cake. Samantha had to pick out a dress and Peter had to choose a tux. They sent out invitations.

Peter chose a nice black tuxedo. He told Samantha. "I want your dress to be surprise for me."

"Okay." She said.

They picked out nice rings. Samantha chose a diamond band white gold. Peter chose band of two tone gold.

Samantha began dress shopping. Samantha chose a sweetheart neckline with beaded belt.

They chose a nice red velvet cake. They had the cake covered with gold stars. Peter's groom's cake was chocolate and had red and blue frosting. Things couldn't be more perfect.

The big day was in a week. Everyone at shield was going to be there. The Avengers were going to be there. So were the guardians of the galaxy. Aunt May was going to be there too.

The big day was here. It was on the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier. Peter was at the altar plenty nervous. Everyone at shield knew his and Samantha's identities. The wedding had begun. Samantha walked down the aisle and made it to Peter's side. They said the vows. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Samantha and Peter kissed. Everyone was enjoying the reception. Everyone gave Peter and Samantha a big good bye because they were heading off on their honeymoon. They couldn't wait to see them again.

Many months later. They had returned and it was Christmas time. Peter handed Samantha a present. "Merry Christmas Samantha." He said.

"Oh Peter sweet heart was it the choker I was admiring the one with bow?" She asked taking off the top and puppy came out.

"Well she has a bow." Peter said.

"Oh she''s perfect what lovely beagle." Samantha said.

"What are you going to call her?' Peter asked.

"Maggie." Samantha said.

"Cute name." Peter said. "For a cute girl puppy." He added.

Maggie was put in her bed and slept through the night. Soon Maggie slept in bed with Peter and Samantha.

Today she woke up Peter and Samantha. "Okay Maggie I'm up. Oh dear!" Peter said.

"What's wrong?' Samantha asked.

"I wish we can explain to Maggie about Sundays!" Peter said lying back down.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Peter and Samantha were up and at'em. Samantha was waiting for call from the doctor it was about her blood test. She had been feeling like herself lately. Peter had to get to work. Samantha kissed Peter. "See you later and have good day at work." She said.

"Okay you have a good day too. Don't forget to tell me the results of your blood test." He said.

"I will," She said. Peter left after that. Then the phone rang. "Hello, speaking." She said.

"Samantha the results of the blood is that you're pregnant." The doctor said over the phone.

"Really?" She said.

"Yes congratulations. You have to call later and set up an appointment." The doctor told her.

"Okay thank you and good bye." She said.

"Good bye." The doctor said.

"This wonderful I can't wait to tell Peter!" She said.

Peter came home. Samantha came up. "Welcome home sweetie." She said.

"Great to be home so what were the results from your blood test?" He asked.

"Well we're going to have a baby." She said.

"Really? We're have a baby?" He asked.

"Yes we are isn't great?' She asked.

"It's wonderful!" He said kissing her.

Her appointment went great the baby is just fine. Aunt May was happy to hear about the baby. The word got to Nick Fury and he insisted the Samantha not to do any hero work. Samantha could accept that.

The months began to pass. She was now 5 months pregnant. The baby was doing fine and it's a girl!

They got the nursery ready. The mobile was cute it had something the looked like a spider, a star, a dragon, a pair of sunglasses, and a tiger.

4 months later. Samantha was in the delivery room. She was hold Peter's hand. Soon a baby cries. She was beautiful and healthy little girl. "Let's name her Alexis." Peter said.

"I like that welcome to the world Alexis Parker." Samantha said.

Soon they brought her home and the family beagle Maggie immediately bonded with little Alexis.

The guardians of the galaxy heard the good news and came for a visit.

They came in and saw Alexis. "Aw!" They said.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Of course she's small, she a baby." Star-lord said.

"I bet you were small as a sapling." Drax said.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Yes even I was small as an infant and Rocket probably was too." Gamora said. Rocket agreed with Gamora.

Alexis woke up her little blue eyes looked at everyone. "Look she has her father's eyes." Star-lord said.

"Yes she sure does." Samantha said. Alexis began to cry.

"I am Groot!" Groot said.

"Groot's right quite a set of pipes on that thing!" Rocket said.

"Peter would warm up a bottle in the microwave?" Samantha asked.

"Sure thing." Peter said. He came back with the bottle. Samantha gave the bottle to Alexis who quieted down and sucked on the bottle.

"I am Groot?" Groot said.

"Yes babies cry when they need things. They are helpless. They cry to let their families know they need things. Soon she'll be able to do the things any earth child will do it will just take few years." Star lord said. "Understand?"

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Good." Star-lord said.

Alexis went back to sleep after burping. "I better put her in her crib." Samantha said. Then she left the room and came back a while later.

"Boy are we going to have our hands full." Peter said.

"Yeah if she has your spider powers." Drax said.

"S.H.E.I.L.D took a blood sample and she hasn't got any of Peter's powers expect for his spidey sense." Samantha said.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Yeah I agree what is spidey sense?" Rocket asked.

"It's an early warning system to let me know about danger. That way can handle it or get away from it." Peter said.

"I see." Rocket said.

"Oh I almost for got there is a new group call the Starshine corp and they gave us helmet to give to your first born child Nova just in case he or she didn't have spider powers so I think she might take some use out of it." Star-lord said.

"Thank you." Samantha said.

"We will save this for her until we believe she is ready." Peter said.

"Understood." Star-lord said. "Well we got to go see you all later."

"Good bye." Peter and Samantha said.

To be continued.


End file.
